


Mr. Potter

by Poppy19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy19/pseuds/Poppy19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy has always had a crush on his best friend's father, but it wasn't until the summer of his fifteenth birthday that he found out his feelings were reciprocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Potter

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Explicit content ahead.  
> Large age disparity and underage activity.  
> Don't like it, don't read.

I've always known I was different. When I was young, I would dress-up in my mother's witch's robes, I hated to be dirty, and I enjoyed watching quidditch more than I liked playing it. Especially when men played. I loved watching their big muscled bodies undulate, curve, and ripple as they flew through sky. I loved seeing their big, calloused hands wrapped around the polished handles of their brooms. I would imagine what they would feel like on my soft skin. Rough and huge, big and hewn. It would excite me to no end.  
I was eleven when I started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've always been shy and I was afraid I wouldn't make any friends. I had the specter of the Malfoy name following me since the war and my family hasn't always been treated well because of it.  
My parents wished me luck and sent me onto the train. I sat alone in compartment, wishing for someone to join me. My wishes were answered when a black haired boy with green eyes knocked on my door and begged to sit with me. I was overjoyed and quickly agreed.  
My new friend's name was Albus Potter. Yes, Potter as in the famous Harry Potter. He was Al's dad. I noticed how tall he was for an eleven year old. I have always been slight and small, my mother called me delicate. We started talking and found out we had loads in common. I was so happy to have made my first friend.  
When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin house as was expected and to everyone's shock, so was Al. We became inseparable. He was my best friend and we did everything together. At the end of first year, Al invited me over to his house for the summer holiday. I readily agreed and it was with a joyous heart I disembarked the train that June. That was the day I met him.  
Harry Potter stood tall with his lightning bolt scar, and round glasses. He was wearing red auror robes that did nothing to to hide his impressive physique. He was quite huge, packed with muscle with large hands. I wondered what they would feel like caressing my skin. A jolt of excitement went through me and the feeling I usually got when I looked at quidditch players overwhelmed me.  
Al pulled me along and brought me straight over to his dad. I noticed the rest of the Weasley family in the vicinity talking and laughing loudly. Al introduced me and I blushed hard, especially when he mentioned my last name. Mr. Potter didn't seem perturbed at all though. He held out his hand for me to shake and I shyly placed my tiny hand in his large paw. When our skin touched I felt sparks travel up my arm and warmth spread throughout my body. An unfamiliar feeling started spread between my legs and shifted to try and relieve the ache. I looked up into spectacular green eyes and saw a smile spread on the hero's handsome face. I just stared at him in awe.  
Mr. Potter gently disengaged our hands, I realized with embarrassment that I was still holding his. Mr. Potter chuckled throatily and the sound sent shivers down my spine. Mr. Potter put a casual hand on my shoulder, warmth spread through my body. It caused the ache in my groin to intensify. I was still blushing. He led us off the platform and into an enchanted car. We drove south to Godric's Hollow and there I spent the best summer of my life, covertly watching Mr. Potter and relishing any contact we had.  
I was sad to return to school. My parents refused to let me spend Christmas holidays with Al, seeing as I spent the entire summer with him. I was disappointed I couldn't stay with the Potters, though I did catch a glimpse of Mr. Potter on the platform before my parents ushered me away.  
It was during spring term of my second year I finally came to terms with what I was. I was attracted to boys, men mostly, Mr. Potter specifically. I kept it a secret, not wanting to lose my friendship with Al in case he was disgusted.  
That summer I returned to Godric's Hollow and the Potters were just as welcoming as before, although I sensed some strain between Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I continued to watch him and he would catch me occasionally, causing me to blush bright red, my pale skin unable to hide my embarrassment. Mr. Potter would just smile back at me, rubbing my shoulder, or patting my hair if he was near, making my skin tingle. I adored it when he did this! The holiday went by in a glorious swirl between having fun with Al and relishing any contact with Mr. Potter. As always, our return to school came much too soon for my liking.  
It was our third year and I discovered I had a propensity toward Arithmancy. Al tried out for our house team and became seeker for Slytherin. Mr. Potter came to his first match to watch him, and I watched Mr. Potter. My parents and I came to an agreement that I would spend Christmas holidays with them and I could spend the summer with Potters. I gave in with ill grace. That summer things started to change.  
Al had already told me Mrs. Potter had kicked Mr. Potter out of their master bedroom put into one of the many guest rooms in Potter Manor. Things were worse than ever between them. Mr. Potter though, was his same friendly self. In fact, he was more friendly than ever before. He sat next to me at tea and kept his hand on my thigh while we ate, he helped me apply sun lotion when Al and I went outside, he stroked my white blonde hair out of my eyes and whispered pointers in my ear while Al and I played Wizard's Chess. All in all, his attention was driving me mad. Everytime his rough palm stroked my sensitive skin it felt like he set me on fire. I had a difficult time hiding my erections and had to rush into the bathroom several times a day to relieve myself. I had never wanked before this summer. Whenever I abruptly ran off, I swear Mr. Potter gave me a knowing smile. When we were saying good bye at King's Cross on September 1st, Mr. Potter gave me a long hug, his huge body enveloping my tiny frame. He whispered that he couldn't wait to see me next summer in my ear, causing me to violently shiver and I swear his large hand stoked across my bottom as we broke apart. I was a wreck the entire train ride, I even had to excuse myself to use the loo before we had left the station.  
I knew it wasn't right of me to have a crush on my best friend's father. It was disloyal and a little sick. Why couldn't I like boys my own age? But really, what were the chances Mr. Potter was gay, never mind liked me that way? Slim to none. So I let myself continue my pointless longing, confident nothing would ever come of it and I wouldn't betray Al.  
Fourth year passed rather dully. I went home to Malfoy Manor for Christmas, my father lamenting about my diminutive size. My mother called me dainty and even I had to admit I was small for my age. I barely reached 5 feet and I was fourteen years old! My refined features bordered on feminine, and my platinum blonde hair was a tad long. It didn't usually bother me, but I felt bad for disappointing my father.  
The rest of the school year passed quickly, I achieved the highest marks in every subject, only being beaten out by Al's cousin Rose Weasley. I was so excited to be spending the summer with Potters again, I could barely contain myself! But most of all, I was looking forward to seeing Mr. Potter.  
I stepped out onto the platform eagerly, impatient for Al to exit the train.  
"Jeez, Scor. Wait up, mate," Al complains from behind me.  
I ignore him and scan the platform looking for a familiar head of messy black black hair and round spectacles.  
"There they are," Al says from next to me, nudging me with his shoulder. I look over and catch my breath. There he is. In full auror regalia, he looks absolutely fit. My cock jerks in my robes and I am thankful for the baggy material. I follow Al's taller form through the throngs of milling people, dragging my heavy trunk behind me. When we get close I smell a distinctive woodsy scent and I know we have arrived.  
"Al! Scorpius! Did you have a good term?" Mr. Potter asks jovially as we come to stand in front of him.  
I lower my lashes shyly and nod my head. Mr. Potter reaches over to ruffle Al's hair and then he steps closer to me and slowly rubs my back in lingering strokes. I arch into his touch instinctively, my cock becoming painfully stiff under my robes. Mr. Potter stares at me with a look I do not recognize, but makes my stomach flutter.  
"Well, James is staying with Uncle George and Lily is going with Uncle Ron's so it's just the three of for now," Mr. Potter says, levitating mine and Al's trunks onto a trolley and steers us toward the exit, his large calloused hand on the small of my back. I flush with pleasure.  
We make our way to the Potter's car through muggle London. The fact that Mrs. Potter wasn't mentioned was never brought up. Hours later when we pull into the familiar drive of Potter Manor I feel like I am truly home.  
We wash up for tea which happens to be a premade shepherds pie, courtesy of Al's Nana Weasely. As we sit around the table I feel the distinctively familiar touch of Mr. Potter's hand on my thigh, his palm spanning my thin leg. I shudder as warmth floods my entire body and I pray he doesn't raise his hand higher and feel my stiff cock pressing against my robes.  
He begins stroking lightly, something he has never done before and it is hard to focus on my meal while Mr. Potter draws maddening circles on my sensitive leg. He questions Al on the happenings at school and how his siblings are. I sit quietly, unable to speak while Mr. Potter is touching me.  
"Your mother should be home later tonight," Mr. Potter mentions casually after we are finished eating. He has leaned back slightly in his chair but still strokes me, his actions hidden under the table.  
"Do you want to do something special for your birthday Scorpius?" Mr. Potter asks me benignly as he watches me with a sly smirk on his rugged face.  
My mind is scrambled. He's asking me about my birthday and I can't find my tongue to answer.  
My birthday is July 1st and every year I have been with the Potters they have always gotten me a cake and celebrated with me. It has always made me feel special and accepted.  
"N-no, that's okay. What we did last year was fine," I stutter out, unable to meet Mr. Potter's intense green gaze.  
"Are you sure? Fifteen is a big number," he teases lightly, his free hand brushes the hair off my forehead. I blush profusely.  
"I'm sure. I don't want to be any trouble," I say, willing the blush to recede from my cheeks.  
"It's no trouble Scor," Mr. Potter says kindly.  
That night, I lay in my bed and wank myself frantically, remembering the feeling of Mr. Potter stroking my thigh.  
I grip myself in a tight fist, using the guest hand lotion as lube. I stroke myself faster and faster, letting my other hand drop lower and circle my tight hole. I moan quietly as I stroke my smooth, hairless flesh. The moment my finger enters my tight ring of muscle I cum hard all over my chest and hand coating myself my white fluid.  
I lay still, panting for a few moments, giving my cock a few more tugs. Like the rest of me, my cock isn't that big. It is 4' when fully erect and is only two finger widths thick.  
I get up carefully, not wanting to make a mess on the bed or floor. I creep quietly to my private bathroom. I am so thankful I always get a private room when I stay at Potter Manor! I clean myself quickly and return to my room, fishing out a clean pair of tight cotton briefs from my trunk and putting them on. I climb into bed, pulling my sheets around my small body. The last thing I think about is Mr. Potter's smirk when I ran from the table earlier, a small bulge poking through my robes.  
The next couple of days pass quickly. With Mr. Potter working full time I don't usually see him until the evenings. Mrs. Potter is barely around. She is always off doing errands, at appointments, or visiting friends. Al's brother James is spending the summer with their cousin Fred, and Lily is always out with her friends or staying at her cousins houses. Al and I basically get the entire manor to ourselves. I live for the nights when Mr. Potter returns from work. He usually brings home take away and he always sits next to me at the table. He keeps stroking my thigh through every meal and I love it. Everytime, he pets closer and closer to my groin. I hold my breath when ever he gets close equally excited and mortified he might touch my throbbing cock.


End file.
